


Weihnachtsfeier zwischen Liebe und Sorgen

by Azamir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Love, M/M, School, Schoolboys, Teenagers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: An Andreas Schule ist Weihnachtsbazar, und da es die Jahreszeit der Liebe ist, will er natürlich etwas Zeit mit Julian verbringen... doch die Klassenkameraden sollten davon nichts mitbekommen...





	

Die großen Schneeflocken fielen massenweise auf Andreas schwarze Mütze, als er sich, so schnell es der glatte Boden erlaubte, auf die Eingangstreppe seiner Schule zubewegte. Es war Mitte Dezember, schon um halb fünf dunkel und heute war in der Schule Weihnachstfeier. Zeit, Geld zu verdienen. Er war einer von fünfzehn Leute aus der K12, die sich bereit erklärt hatten, am Cafe für den Weihnachtsbasar mitzuwirken. Das Geld würde in die Abikasse gehen, irgendwie musste man Abifeier, Abi-T-Shirt, Abizeitung, Abistreich und und und ja auch finanzieren.

Also war der Plan, über die letzten zwei Schuljahre hinweg so viel Geld wie möglich zu machen. Was viel Mitarbeit und Einsatzbereitschaft erforderte, aber Andreas machte das Spaß. Deswegen war er hier, auf dem Weg um bei den Aufbauarbeiten für ihr Cafe zu helfen.

Als er endlich im warmen, trockenen Inneren der Schule war, schüttelte er sich einen Teil der Schneeflocken aus den Klamotten und zog Mütze und Mantel auf dem Weg in den dritten Stock aus. Kaum oben angekommen, wurde er schon stürmisch von Judith und Elisabeth begrüßt. Die beiden waren das Aktions-Duo der Stufe und immer da, wenn es darum ging irgendwo eine Party zu organisieren oder sonst zu helfen.

Und gleich wurde er zum Tische schleppen abkommandiert. Von wegen „starker Junge“... Er hatte Judith schon ganz andere Sachen schleppen gesehen, aber klar, wenn er schon da war, musste er natürlich die langweilige Arbeit übernehmen. Mit ihm konnte man das ja machen!

Als er grade den letzten Tisch von einem der anderen Klassenzimmer in ihres trug, sah er plötzlich einen wohlbekannten blonden Haarschopf auf der Treppe mach oben kommen.. Eilig stellte er den Tisch ab und ging ins Foyer, wo ihn Julian mit einem breiten Lächeln begrüßte.

„Hey Andi! Wurdest wohl schon zur Drecksarbeit abgestellt, nach dem was die Mädels erzählen. Mal wieder zum Möbelpacker degradiert worden, hm?“ Andreas gab ihm eine spielerische Kopfnuss, erwiederte aber das Lächeln. Gerne hätte er Julian zur Begrüßung umarmt, doch das wäre weniger ratsam gewesen, schließlich sollten die anderen keinen Verdacht schöpfen.

Und schon ging es wieder an die Arbeit. Julian war von seinen Eltern hergefahren worden, zusammen mit einem ganzen Satz Geschirr, das nun hochgetragen werden musste. Also wieder schleppen. Doch mit Julian an seiner Seite war das ganze schon viel angenehmer, denn das Gespräch floss wie immer von selbst, und die Nähe tat gut. Sie sahen sich zwar jeden Tag, aber ihre Leistungskurse waren verschieden, und auch in den Grundkursen waren sie meist getrennt. Die Pausen waren reichlich kurz, erst recht wenn man immer aufpassen musste, dass man sich nicht verdächtig benahm.

Unten am Auto angekommen stand Julians Vater, Michael Heymüller, schon am geöffneten Kofferraum und wartete auf das Abholkommando für das Geschirr. Andreas und Michael nahmen je so viele Teller mit, wie sie sich gefahrlos zu tragen zutrauten und machten sich dann wieder auf den Weg ins Schulhaus, wobei ihnen Julians Vater glücklicherweise die Türen aufhielt.

Oben im Klassenzimmer waren die Teller schnell abgestellt, wieder ging es nach unten und mit einer zweiten Ladung Teller wieder nach oben. Dann war aber auch das erledigt, und es ging endlich zum interessanteren Teil der Vorbereitung über – der Dekoration. In Windeseile war das unfreundlich aussehende Klassenzimmer in ein weihnachtlich-einladendes Cafe verwandelt. Kerzen warfen warmes dämmriges Licht auf die mit Tischdecken und Tannenzweigen geschmückten Schulbänke, glitzernde Sterne blitzten an den Wänden und Leise Musik ertönte aus einigen unauffällig im ganzen Raum verteilten Lautsprechern.

Doch die friedliche Kulisse war genau das – Kulisse, zumindest für Andreas. Als die Feier endlich begann, kamen in Scharen Gäste, die etwas zu essen haben wollten, und so mussten im Akkord Sandwiches gemacht werden, Geld verdienen war nun mal kein Zuckerschlecken.

Nach einer Stunde war der erste Ansturm etwas abgeflaut und Alex bot sich an, für Andreas zu übernehmen. Andreas nahm dankend an, so viel ihm auch an der ganzen Sache lag, er wollte doch die ganze Feier auch selber ein wenig genießen.

Überall war reges Treiben, im ersten Stock teilten sich die SMV und der Schweden-Stand das Foyer, und Andreas stattete Frau Bukofer einen kurzen Besuch ab. Sie war seine frühere Bio- und Chemielehrerin, und sie leitete die Schwedisch-Kurse an der Schule, und dementsprechend auch den Schweden-Stand. Doch grade als er sich eine dieser köstlichen Zimtschnecken (auf deren schwedischem Schild Kanelbullar stand) genehmigen wollte, strich eine wohlbekannte Hand sanft über seinen Rücken. Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah Julian schräg hinter sich. Der langhaarige Blonde lächelte und stahl Andreas kurzerhand die soeben gekaufte Kanelbulle aus der Hand. Andreas setzte einen gespielt empörten Gesichtsausdruck auf, während er die Zimtschnecke zurückeroberte, während selbige schon auf halbem weg zu Julians Mund war.

„Hey, kauf dir selber was, ist ja nicht so dass dus dir nicht leisten kannst!“  
Julian versuchte wiederum, das Kanelbullar wieder zu entwenden, sodass die beiden nun endgültig in spielerische Kabbelei verfielen.  
„Oh! Ich bin tief getroffen! All der Reichtum meiner Familie kann doch diese einzigartige Zimtschnecke nicht ersetzen! Lass mich armseligen verwöhnten Bengel doch an diesem mit Liebe gebackenen Kanelbullar teilhaben!“  
Andreas grinste ob der melodramatischen Ansprache Julians und machte dem Kanelbullar dann ein schelles Ende.  
„Ich lass dich lieber an anderen liebevollen Dingen teilhaben.“, flüsterte er Julian möglichst unauffällig ins Ohr, bevor er eilig in einem Seitengang verschwand.

Er warf noch einen Blick zurück zu Julian und blinzelte ihm zu, ein wortloses Versprechen für später.

Auf dem Gang lief er als er gerade weiter gehen wollte erst einmal in Anna. Sie war als Tutorin dazu abgestellt worden, eine der fünften Klassen bei ihrem Kartenbastel-Projekt zu betreuen. In ihren langen lockigen Haaren hingen dementsprechend einige Papierschnipsel und sie sah leicht genervt aus.

„Na, stressen dich die kleinen?“ Anna verdrehte die Augen.  
„Wenns nur unsere Kleinen wären... aber ich muss auch noch auf Heerscharen von kleinen Geschwistern aufpassen! Und die sind etwas... unbedacht... die meiste Zeit.“ Sie seufzte.  
„Und jetzt muss ich dringen aufs Klo. Also Sorry dass ich nicht weiter quatschen kann.“

Und schon war sie wieder weg, in schnellem Schritt unterwegs zur Mädchentoilette, damit sie möglichst bald wieder den Kleinen auf die Finger gucken konnte.

Andreas setzte seinen Weg fort, warf ein paar Blicke in die Klassenzimmer, die auf diesem Gang lagen, und in denen vorwiegend Fünftklässler ihre Aktionen hatten – Kerzengießen, Christbaumschmuck basteln, Fensterbilder malen – kurzum alles, was Kinderherzen erfreute. Die Essensstände waren größtenteils in den Foyers und in den oberen Stockwerken untergebracht, hier gehörte das Terrain ganz den Kleinen mit ihren Bastel-Projekten.

Am anderen Ende des Gangs kam Andreas in den Anbau mit den Kunstsäälen und Turnhallen. Er war jetzt fast an sienem Ziel, einer Seitentür auf der ein ramponierter Zettel mit einem roten Kreuz klebte.

Das Sanitätszimmer, das zu diesem Zeitpunkt hier ruhig und abgeschieden lag. Tagsüber konnte man sich als Junge nicht hierher trauen, da der Raum auch als Mädchenumkleide genutzt wurde, aber jetzt, wo sich die ganze Action im Hauptgebäude abspielte war man hier alleine.

Dies war schon länger Andreas und Julians geheimer Treffpunkt, um zusammen sein zu können, ohne dass irgendjemand sie entdeckte. Es war traurig, aber über ihrer Liebe hing immer wieder das Damoklesschwert der Entdeckung, denn keiner von ihnen wollte die Beziehung an Spott und Ablehnung zerbrechen sehen. Auch wenn es manchmal wehtat, die anderen Päärchen zu sehen, die händchenhaltend und küssend durchs Schulhaus streiften.

Während er sich auf die Sanitäterliege setzte, ließ Andreas seinen Blick durch den kleinen, etwas schäbigen Raum streifen. Vorne ging eine Tür in einen kleinen Waschraum, sonst standen hier unbenutzte Schränke voller Schmiereien und eine dieser typischen Umkleide-Bänke. Die Sprüche auf den alten Schranktüren entlocken Andreas immer wieder ein schmunzeln. „Ich brauche keinen Sex, das Leben fickt mich eh schon wo es nur kann.“ Der Grobe Kontrast zwischen diesem kahlen Raum und dem gerade so schön geschmückten Hauptgebäude wurde Andreas wieder voll bewusst. Dort war Weihnachten, hier war Alltag. Die selben Sprüche auf den Schränken, wie sie teilweise schon seit Jahren dort standen.

Und als Julian herein kam, war es auch wie immer: Verstohlen, um ja nicht entdeckt zu werden. Selbst jetzt, zu Weihnachten, wo so viele Leute ihre Nähe zueinander so offen zeigen konnten, konnten Julian und Andreas das nicht.

Doch mit einem Blick in Julians fröhlich glitzernde Augen waren all diese Gedanken beiseite geschoben, aus dem hier und jetzt verdrängt. Es zählte nur noch, dass sie trotz aller Heimlichkeit beisammen sein konnten, und das reichte.

Julian kam mit ein paar großen Schritten zur Sanitätsliege und kniete sich über Andreas, der ihn im Gegenzug fest in seine Arme schloss. Ein tiefer Blick in die Augen des jeweils anderen, und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Das hier und jetzt verschwand aus ihrem Bewusstsein, nur die Nähe und der Kuss waren jetzt wichtig. Andreas Hände wanderten nach oben, vergruben sich in Julians langen blonden Haaren, während Julians Hände sanft unter Andreas T-shirt verschwanden und warm auf seinem Rücken zu liegen kamen.  
Als der Kuss nach einigen viel zu kurz erscheinenden Minuten endete, rückte Julian auf Andreas Schoß noch etwas näher. Seine Hände begannen zärtlich über Andreas Rücken zu streicheln und mit einem sanften Lächeln flüsterte er: „Ich liebe dich.“

Andreas antwortete mit einem liebevollen Kuss auf Julians Hals. Er war im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund kein Mann der großen Worte, er bevorzugte Taten. Seine Hände wanderten nun auch nach unten, zogen Julians T-shirt aus seiner Hose, um darunter sanft über die zarte helle Haut zu streichen.

Die Beiden waren so sehr miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie sich de Tür öffnete und die Augen eines langhaarigen Lockenkopfes hineinspähten. Gebannt fixierten die zwei Augen das jugendliche Päärchen, bis plötzlich ein Schluchzen die scheinbare Stille durchbrach.

Von dem unerwarteten und völlig unpassenden Laut überrascht fuhren Andreas und Julian auseinander und blickten sofort in Richtung Tür.

Dort stand Anna in der inzwischen ganz offenen Tür, an ihrer Hand einen kleinen Jungen, der an der Hand leicht blutete und über dessen kleine Pausbacken dicke Tränen kullerten. In einer fließenden Bewegung stand Julian auf und zog sein T-shirt herunter, sofort gefolgt von Andreas, der das gleiche tat. Eine peinlich berührte Stille breitete sich kurz im Raum aus, nur unterbrochen vom Weinen und Schluchzen des kleinen Jungen.

Anna riss sich aber erstaunlich schnell zusammen und hob den kleinen Jungen auf um ihn auf die wieder freie Sanitäterliege zu setzen. „Nicht weinen, Daniel, gleich tuts nicht mehr weh. Ich hol dir ein Pflaster, und dann bist du ein starker großer Junge und hörst auf zu weinen, okay?“  
Der Kleine, Daniel, nickte und wurde ruhiger, während Anna aus dem Sanitäterschrank eine Packung Pflaster holte, ein buntes mit Giraffen darauf auswählte und die kleine Schittwunde damit versorgte. Als das Pflaster gerade festgedrückt war, änderte sich Daniels Stimmung sofort, er begann zu lächeln und wischte sich mit einem Pulloverärmel die Tränen ganz schnell weg. Er begann sogleich auch damit, Anna irgendwelche Sachen zu erzählen, doch Annas Aufmerksamkeit war auf Julian gerichtet, der sich inzwischen wieder gefasst hatte und zu einem Erklärungsversuch ansetzte.

„Ehm... Anna... Was du gerade von mir und Andi gesehen hast... das... ehm...“  
„Schon klar. Das soll nicht groß die Runde machen. Ich werds sicher nicht rumerzählen, da habt ihr mein Wort.“  
„Du... findest uns nicht abstoßend? Widernatürlich? Eklig?“  
„Huh? Wieso das denn? Natürlich nicht! Ich find euch eher süß. Es ist immer noch eure Sache, ob ihr hetero, bi oder schwul seid. Obwohl es wirklich ein Verlust für die Frauenwelt ist.“ Sie seufte theatralisch. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich euch wegen eurer Beziehung plötzlich weniger mögen würde? Ich hätte etwas mehr Vertrauen erwartet! Seh ich aus wie Markus? Ich hab echt nichts gegen Schwule. Also leg endlich das entsetzte Gesicht ab, Andi, ich fress dich nicht auf!“

Julian legte dem immer noch etwas verschreckten Andreas einen Arm um die Taille. Auf den Gesichtern der beiden Jungen machte sich endlich wieder ein warmes Lächeln breit.  
„Danke, Anna, danke dass du den anderen nichts sagst. Und danke, dass du uns nicht verurteilst... Wenn es noch mehr Leute wie dich gäbe, dann könnten wir vielleicht auch da draußen inmitten der Öffentlichkeit rumknutschen. Aber...“  
„Jaja, ich verstehe schon. Es ist eure Entscheidung, wen und wann ihr jemanden von eurer Beziehung wissen lassen wollt. Wenn ihr damit an die Öffentlichkeit geht, ich werd auf jeden Fall hinter euch stehen, darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen.  
Jetzt muss ich aber wieder los, Daniel hier muss noch seine Weihnachtskarte fertig basteln, und sich dabei möglichst nicht nochmal in den Finger schneiden, und Mikela wird alleine auch ein wenig überfordert sein, bei den vielen Kindern. Wir sehen uns also später. Habt noch viel Spaß!“

Und mit einem Zwinkern ging sie aus dem Raum, Daniel hüpfte sprudelnd vor Energie neben ihr her, begierig die Karte für seine Oma fertig zu machen, und natürlich Anna die Geschichte vom Klettergerüst im Kindergarten zu erzählen.

Julian und Andreas sahen sich an. Der Schock der Entdeckung saß beiden noch etwas in den Knochen, aber eine friedliche Stimmung machte sich wieder breit.

„Okay. Ich glaube, wir sind hier doch nicht so sicher. Sollen wir also die Orgie auf demnächst verschieben, und uns jetzt wieder ins Weihnachtsgetümmel stürzen?“ Julian sah Andreas offen in die Augen. Andreas nickte zur Antwort, es war wohl generell besser, wenn sie sich wieder blicken ließen, nicht dass jemand wegen der verlängerten Abwesenheit Verdacht schöpfte. Denn auch wenn Anna ihre Beziehung so gut aufgenommen hatte, nicth alle würden so reagieren.

„Hey, nicht so nachdenklich. Es ist die Jahreszeit der Liebe, ich will dich auch mal wieder mit dem verliebten Gesichtsausdruck sehen, der steht dir viel besser als das Stirnrunzeln die ganze Zeit! Frohe Weihnachten, Andi!“

Andreas lächelte Julian zu. Ja, es war Weihnchten, er sollte seine gnazen Bedenken beiseite schieben und die Nähe zu seinem Freund einfach genießen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Juli!“

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post von Animexx und boyxboy.de, dort ist die Geschichte ca. 2006 im Adventskalender gelaufen.


End file.
